just_dance_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance Awesome
JDA Uses The JD14 Menu.But uses the Template of JD15.And the Starbar of JD4.As well As The "Wheel Of Gifts" From JD4. U = Only on Wii U * * = Coverd * #= Shortend Tracklist #Good Life (Solo/Girl) #Your on my Mind (Dance Crew/Boy/Boy/Boy/Girl) #I'm an Albatraoz* (Trio/Boy/Girl/Boy) #See You Again (Solo/Boy) #Jizz in my pants (Duet/Boy/Boy) #Ghost (Solo/Boy) #Passionate Goodbye (Solo/Boy) #Noting on you (Trio/Girl/Boy/Boy) #Waka Waka* (Solo/Girl) #Whenever Whenever* (Trio/Girl/Girl/Girl) #Korea (Solo/Boy) #Marry you#* (Trio/Girl/Boy/Girl) #Billionarie (Dance crew/Boy/Boy/Boy/Boy) #P.Y.T (Solo/Girl) #Speed Demon (Trio/Boy/Boy/Boy) #Just the way you are (Duet/Girl/Boy) #Lean on (Solo/Girl) #Scatman (Trio/Boy/Boy/Boy) #We found love (Solo/Girl) #Payphone (Trio/Girl/Boy/Girl) #Lights (Trio/Girl/Girl/Girl) #Right Now (Solo/Boy) #Shut up and Dance (Duet/Boy/Girl) #GDFR (Solo/Girl) (U) #Party in my iggy (Solo/Boy) Alt. Routines # Good Life (On Stage/Girl/Boy/Girl) # Good Life (Extreme/Boy) # See you again (Sing along/Boy/Boy) # See you again (Sweat/Girl) # Jizz in my pants (Extreme/Sing along/Boy) # Ghost (Sweat/Sing Along/Boy) # Scatman (Extreme/Boy) # Right now (On Stage/Boy/Boy/Boy) # Shut up and Dance (Sing along/Girl/Boy) # GDFR (Extreme/Girl) (U) Mash Ups #Good Life(Best Of JD15) #Your On My Mind(Only Red Gloves) #Im an Alatraoz #See You Again #Jizz in my pants #Ghost (Only Monters) (October) #Passionate GoodBye (Augst) (Best of JD1) #Party in my iggy (December) (ONLY JD2 DLCS) #Waka Waka* (Duet) #P.Y.T (ONLY OLD SONGS) #Speed Demon (Only JD14) #Scatman (PARTY!!!!) #We Found Love (Only Girls) #Payphone #Lights (Ex Boyfriends) #Shut Up And Dance (ONLY JDAS) BATTLES # Party in my iggy VS Lights # Waka Waka VS See You Again # P.Y.T VS Payphone # Lean On VS Right Now # Shut Up And Dance VS Passionate GoodBye # Scatman VS GDFR (U) Beta Stuff Beta Songs * Lean On Was Gonna Use The Dancer From Rich Girl But it was Dropped * Waka Waka was gonna fight Jizz in my pants.Its Replaced with See You Again. * P.Y.T was gonna be SuperLove. * Shut Up And Dance was gonna be Only On Wii U.Idea Was Dropped. * There was gonna be Speed Demon VS We Found Love.The Idea was Dropped. * Lean On was gonna fight Just the way you are.The Idea Was Dropped. * S.O.S was gonna have a quto mash up and battle.Its Replaced With Party in my iggy because the team did not want remakes! * Good Life's Pictograms Was gonna be Dark Green. * Ghost's Dancer would stand on a patflrom of red.That idea was dropped. Beta/Unknown Dancers * A Girl in 60's Colthes Was Planned to be in game.She can still be seen with her song and mashup rarely if you unlock the code "WithoutRain".So People Dubbed her as a year without rain.However the song was Judas By Lady Gaga! * a boy in 60's cothles Can Be seen in the cover and in some mas ups.But not with his Own Song.He Is DUBBED "Thirft Shop". * A girl who's ready to go into an pool has been planned to be the dancer of Passionate GoodBye.The Idea was dropped. * A mixel (most likey vulk)is seen in all un-themed mash ups!But not with his Own Song.He Is Dubbed to be "mixels S3 Theme Remix" Triva * In Jizz in my pants "Jizz" is replaced with "Party"While "Pants" is Replaced with "Club" * In See you again "Damm"Is replaced with "Man" * In Billionarie "Freaking" and "Sh*t" Are censrod.